Sasuke's Unknown Older Sister (Book 1: Mina Uchiha)
by BrittanyWilton
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha has an older sister and Meena Uzumaki has a secret. What do the two have in common, their the same thing. How will the leaf react knowing that there are three Uchiha alive and all three of them are missing nin? That one gave up her name at three to protect her family and village?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One- Mina Uchiha

Sasuke

Sasuke looked at the body of his old mentor. Orochimaru thought he could take over his body, but he watched at the snake got weaker and weaker, waiting for his change to kill him. After all Orochimaru had taught him all he could and he needed to leave.

"Which one are you?" Kabuto asked once he left the room. Sasuke only looked at him with a smile, leaving the sliver male behind him to run into the room, before he showed him what happened.

Meena

"Meena, why are you here?" Tsunade asked the blonde in front of her. She looked serious and less like herself. "Is something wrong?"

"I caught wind of Danzo," she said pulling her hair into a ponytail. What many didn't know was she was older then she looked, but she never corrected them when they thought she was sixteen, when in truth she was nineteen. "He's planning to kill you and a handful of shinobi, so he may became the sixth Hokage."

"What!" Tsunade said punching her table. She couldn't believe her ears, she knew Danzo hated her for being the granddaughter of the first and a second of the third, but this was going too far. "Are you sure."

"I'm sure."

"What are we going to do about this?"

"We?"

"You're the only one who knows."

"That's not what I was getting at," Meena said while pulling with the ends of her orange skirt. She hated having to wear this clothes, but they fit 'Meena Uzumaki' to a 'T', while they didn't suit her at all. "They're going to do it in a week. I'm going to kill them."

"But your only one person!"

"I've been hiding something from you."

Sasuke

Sasuke knew he wouldn't be able to track down his brother by himself. Looking at the rain from outside the cave he was hiding in. He knew he would have to make a team, not like the one he was part of in the Leaf Village.

Meena Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Kakashi Hatake. They were the only people, who he even slightly respected. Even if Sakura cared more about keeping her strange pink hair perfect for him, while she was useless. She seemed to have started training and that gained some of his respect, since she was a strong medic. If Orochimaru's reports of Sasori's death were correct.

Kakashi was the one he had the least respect for. The man was always late, giving them exercises that wouldn't even foul a three year old. However, he wasn't with them when they stormed through one of Orochimaru's bases. Instead there was a man with brown hair and dark eyes. Through one of the reports on his clan said 'Obito Uchiha' was the same, always late because he was helping people.

Meena confused him. At first he hated her, but at the same time she had his respect. She didn't treat him like his fangirls did. She had her hair short till she was twelve, where it was just at her shoulders. However, when they were on the same team. She would treat both him and Sakura like younger siblings. She sometimes acted older then she was, before going back to acting immature.

She would do things that would confuse him. Like glaring at her orange jumpsuit, questioning herself why she had to wear it. And her words, the ones she said to him when he left her for dead. 'I'm sorry little brother'. He didn't think about them, but sometimes they would pop into his head and he couldn't make them leave.

Meena

"Hello, Danzo," Meena said to the old man in front of her. She was tired and injured. However, she would kill the man in front of her. For her clan, for the members he had killed for his own gain. "Are you ready to die?"

"If you can kill me," Danzo said while taking the bandages away from his damaged eye, showing something that angered Meena. The Sharingan. "You'll be under my control soon enough."

"Sorry. I'm not a weapon," Meena said pulling of her orange jacket, to show a plain black ANBU styled shirt. "Also don't bother trying to call your 'robots' to your aid. They're dead."

"How can you fight me? When you've already killed over a thousand men?"

"This is way I hate you."

"They were just tools in the end."

"Why don't I show a secret I've been hiding since I was three?" Meena said while putting her hand on the seal above her hip. Mentally she thanked Kushina for leaving her information about sealing and for putting it there. "Don't worry. You won't tell anyone."

"You think I'll hide something?"

"How can a dead man tell secrets?"

Sasuke

Sasuke just looked at the information he had about his clan. Orochimaru had copied everything from the Leaf's achieves. Including information about shinobi. He had a spy, who would give him updated information ever year.

Looking at his family's history. He saw that his Mum had a miscarriage before having Itachi, the same miscarriage that would end her carrier as a shinobi. Before that she was known as 'Crow Maiden' for her use of the crows summons and the fact she brought bad luck for the poor soul she was after.

"Guess that's where Itachi got it," he said to himself. Studying the jutsu his Mum had used with her summons, since Itachi would most likely been taught the same ones. Besides the things he knew about them, when he was six years old, he never cared to learn more about them. Now he wished he did, since his Mum had a collection of jutsu, some even Orochimaru didn't know about.

Meena

"Guess, you were wrong," Meena said to Danzo's dead body. After she killed him… about seven times or so times. She felt the ANBU team that Tsunade was going to send after her, arriving. While the busty blonde didn't want to do it, she knew it was for the safety of her grandfather's village and agreed with Meena's plane.

"What the?!" a women wearing a cats mask, with purple hair going to the middle of her back. She looked at duel blue eyes. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Meena asked while preparing to use one of the fourth's seals. While others didn't notice her train, no one would pay attention to a small black haired child training. "I'll give you three guessed and if you get all three wrong. I'll have to kill you."

Sasuke

Sasuke looked at the next scroll after reading his Mum's. His Dad's wasn't as impressive as his Mum's, so he didn't learn anything from it. While he would continue studying his Mum's, he wouldn't look at his Dad's again.

The next scroll's was Itachi's showing all his skills, before he went rogue at thirteen. If he wanted to know Itachi's skills, he would have to steal a bingo book. He was sure he would be in them as well, so he couldn't really ask for one. However a photo made him stop.

In it was a boy and girl. The girl looked to be around two years old, while the boy looked to be around six. That's when he noticed that the boy was Itachi, looking at the back it was confirmed 'Itachi Uchiha and Mina Uchiha'. He didn't know a 'Mina Uchiha', but when he looked at the next scroll it had her name. He had an older sister, but she went missing during the Kyuubi attack sixteen years. It also seemed no one knew if she was alive or dead.

"Mina Uchiha, Meena Uzumaki," he said while looking towards the wall in front of him. He felt there was a connection between the two, but he didn't know what it was.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two- Missing Nin

Meena

"Why did you kill them?" Cat asked the blonde in front of her. They had already seen the building, where ANBU black ops laid dead. A thousand of them, kill by one person. "Why did you kill ANBU members and then one of the elders?"

"Who said it was just the one?" Meena asked them. She had a week to train to get rid of Danzo and his 'Root', but the other two were also in the way. She knew the third saw them as friends, but now they were just in the way trying to get more power.

"The other two deaths… was you! Why did you kill our elders?"

"To test myself, why else?"

Next to Cat a man with a Tiger's mask glared at. Only his brown hair was seen, she kept an eye on the other two, but she knew she would be able to outrun all of them. The other women wore a Bird mask and had black hair. None of them looked happy with her answer.

"To test yourself?" Tiger asked her, anger clear in his voice. She knew Tsunade would've picked the ones she was more likely to escape from. "You killed over a thousand Black Op's to _test yourself_."

"Why not, you lot are the best? Guess that was a lie," Meena said her orange skirt flying in the wind showing black shorts. She needed to meet Tsunade soon, but that meant getting away from the three in front of her. It wouldn't be hurt, since the Senju's chakra was going to their meeting spot, somewhere that only the two of them know about. "After all they weren't that hurt to get rid of. What's this village coming to? But I'll just have to prove how useless you are."

Sasuke

"So you killed him?" a male asked Sasuke. He knew who he was going to pick for his team, but he needed them to agree or he would have to find someone else, but he was sure that they would. He had spent the journey going through his old teammates scrolls. Learning anything that was of use, Itachi would be stronger than him and he needed something over him.

"Yes," Sasuke told him looking at the tub, but to anyone else it would look like there was only water, but Sasuke knew better. Suigetsu was one of Orochimaru's experiments, playing around with genetics to see if he could make someone have water jutsu better than the second's. "I'm here to let you out."

"I see."

Taking his sword from the shield that was on his waist, getting through the glass letting the prisoner free. A naked white haired male sat on the ground a toothy grin on his face.

"Thanks."

"Your first, so come with me."

"Just because you killed the snack means nothing," Suigetsu told him walking up behind putting two of his fingers against his head. "Someone was bound to do it. You were just at his side the most, while the rest of us were locked up."

"Put some clothes on."

Meena

"Hello Mina," Tsunade said looking at the blonde. She was slightly bleeding and bruised, but it would've been worse. "How are Team Cat? You didn't kill them?"

"All three of them are fine," Mina told her. She was still under her henge, but she had spent sixteen years of her life pretending to be an Uzumaki, easier to do if your godmother was one, and she felt more comfortable as Meena Uzumaki, then her birth name. "I knocked them out, they didn't see it coming since I 'stuck at genjutsu'."

"Your mask is better than some would guess."

"You wanted to see me? You couldn't just let me go."

"Yes, but I wanted to give you something."

"The third didn't do this with Itachi," Mina said her blue eyes widening, but Tsunade knew that those eyes didn't belong to her, but to a child who was killed during the Kyuubi attack. Naruto Uzumaki was killed before a few seconds after she or he was born.

"He did. He promised to protect Sasuke and not tell the truth to the village," Tsunade told her. That was the only thing that Itachi wanted, but she wanted Mina to be able to protect herself, she saw the girl as a daughter no matter if she was an Uchiha or Uzumaki. "However I wanted to give you some medical Ninjutsu scrolls, along with other things. You've already been to the compound?"

"Yes. I'll keep my clan's things safe."

"And what happens if Sasuke comes back for them."

"He won't."

"And you know how?"

"He sees them as useless and to an extant some are," Mina said pulling at a scroll with the Uchiha clan's fan on it. "Some of it's just history. Most of it jutsu that's been copied, so he'll already know them."

Sasuke

"We're going to get Karin," Sasuke told Suigetsu once they reached 'Naruto Bridge'. He didn't know why Meena told Tazuna to call it that when her name wasn't Naruto or had anything to do with ramen. Before he thought it was just her ramen addition, but now he didn't know. It could've been for a number of reasons, ones only the blonde girl would know. "And Juugo."

"You want to get that bitch?" Suigetsu asked walking onto the wooden bridge. "She experimented one me a few times. We don't get along."

"She's needed."

"Who else?"

"Juugo."

Meena

"So you're leaving?" Tsunade asked and Mina just sighed. She knew the older women didn't want her to go, but she promised to learn Medical Ninjutsu and that she wouldn't take unnecessary risks. She needed to go, since she was sure that everyone would be calling for her head. She also didn't want to answer any questions about her true identity and what happened on October the tenth sixteen years ago.

"I need to leave. I'm sure Itachi would've gotten the message," Mina told her while rolling her eyes. Her brother and her cousin was the only two who linked her chosen name to her birth one. There was a reason she chose it. "You know they won't want me back. Not without telling them the truth, I've gone sixteen years lying to them. I can't afford to tell them nor do I trust anyone in the village."

Sasuke

"He wants you to come with us," Suigetsu told the red head. He knew that Sasuke wasn't going to say anything, since he was just looking at her. Did she remind him of someone?

"You think I'll just go with you?" Karin asked looking at the two of them. She was in charge of the Southern base. "But I guess since you're here, then Orochimaru is no longer with us."

Sasuke just looked at her. She reminded him of Sakura, with her annoying high pitched voice and taken care of hair, before Sakura cut her pink locks in the forest of death. Not only that, but he didn't know her last name and he recognised her from somewhere. When Suigetsu had left, she looked at him and took of her glasses, showing her matching red eyes. Red hair, red eyes?

Wasn't Kushina Uzumaki someone with red hair, but violet eyes. He had studied his Mum's scroll more, before looking at her best friend and his godmother. She had past the same day Mina went missing and when Meena was born. He guessed she was born that day, since there wasn't any records of her birth. Just hospitals visits and when she entered the academy.

"Will you go with us?" he asked wondering if he should've went with Suigetsu, after all he didn't want nor need another fan girl on his team, Sakura was bad enough.

"Of course," she said pulling his arm against her flat chest. _Meena_ was bigger then her, then again, that girl could eat more than most grown man. "Why don't we leave that fish behind?"

"So is she coming?"

Meena

"Thought I'd never get to leave," Meena muttered to herself. She was a grown women, she didn't need to be babysit. Through she did get to walk away with more than thirty scrolls from the women, her wounds where healed and she got a small talk about how Medical Ninjutsu worked. "Worrywart, she's worse than both Minato and Kushina… combined."

Walking to an old building. It was used during the warring era, when clans were fighting against each other and they had to have safe buildings where they could hide if something was going to happen, or even when they couldn't find any good weapons to buy.

Slowly walking in, she dropped her henge. A black haired girl replaced the sunny blonde. Mother had always told me I looked like a female version of Aniki, Mina thought walking down the old hallway, where two cats were waiting for her.

"Hello, I'm here to see granny," Mina told them. She had to be careful with her words, even if the car contract had been in the family for generations, or if she was the current holder of the summons, they still had tempers that would reveal her godmother, and that women got her nickname for a reason. "It's been a while, but I had to hide myself."

"I understand. Come with me."

Sasuke

"Here?" Sasuke asked the girl next to him. He doesn't know if she's telling the truth, after all she had just sent Suigetsu in the wrong direction, but he guessed the chains were there to keep someone in and it was mostly likely Juugo on the other side.

"Juugo's on the other side," Karin told him looking at the door. She rarely left the Southern hide out and no one really went to the Northern, since it was more of a lab then a hide out. Unlocking the lock pads, she tells the raven that she'll open the door, but he stops her and tell her he'll go first.

Opening the door, a male with black marks running across his body looks at them, grinning before shouting, "Bingo! I'll kill!"

"He's coming," Karin said as he ran towards him. Sasuke only looked at him, his curse seal slowly turning him into his second stage. He wasn't going to die, not until he knew what happened to Mina Uchiha and saw Itachi Uchiha dead at his feet.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three- Weapon Store

Meena

All Itachi could do was look at the old Uchiha 'weapon shop' or as his little sister would call it a 'hide out'. He'd been able to somehow get away from his partner, dropping him off at an 'all you can eat' sushi place in the closet village. He'd already paid for it, so he didn't have to worry about the blue man killing anyone.

"Brother it's been awhile," a voice says and he turns to see a female version of himself. The same lines near their eyes, but she looks more feminine than he does. Both looked like their Mum, while Sasuke took after their Dad. "I've already talked to granny. We thought it might be best if I'm not seen in my henge, but I'll fake my death… soon."

"Mina it's been years since I've seen you," Itachi tells her a smile on his lips. "The last time I saw you, you were still under that henge. Somehow father wasn't able to draw the lines between your names and the day you disappeared."

"You know you would've done the same thing."

"I would've."

"I tried to help him."

"Don't worry, sister, you can show yourself to him after my death."

"I don't think so," a small pink cat said. She was one of Mina's familiars and kept on eye on Sasuke when he was with Orochimaru. "He'll be after you anyway, after all you did kill Danzo."

"Is that the reason you're missing?" Itachi asked looking into her dark grey eyes, while she just looked at his bloody red ones, he never turned off his Sharingan. "Mina what happened?"

"Danzo was planning to kill the fifth and took over the village," Mina told him a small, sad, smile on her face. She hadn't thought about it for a while, but she knew it was going to hunt her for the rest of her life. Like Itachi's did him, but he would die soon. "So I killed him and his 'root' I asked Tsunade not to tell anyone, it's easy to think I went nuts."

"Then you better hide."

"So should you. Sakura might put two and two together soon."

"The pink haired one?"

"Pretty much. After all Sasuke is after you."

"I better get going."

"I'll be there. Just to make sure nothing happens to your body."

Sasuke

"So what are we going to do?" Juugo asked. He still wondered why the Uchiha said he would be his prison, it didn't sound like something the raven would do, but he did.

"From now on, we're team Hebi," Sasuke said looking at them. They weren't far from a town, but he wanted to make sure they knew what they were doing. A team, one where he was the sensei and he wanted to do a better job than Kakashi. "We're going to find Itachi Uchiha and I'm going to ultimate him."

"Anything else?" Suigetsu asked leaning against his sword and taking a drink. Since he was made of water he had to keep a bottle on him, he really hated that snake. "Like a missing girlfriend we have to find?"

"Suigetsu!" Karin said while kicking his head. Soon she was kicking water, since Suigetsu's head turned into the liquid.

"Karin, Suigetsu stop it," Sasuke said looking at the two of them, white snakes wrapping around his body. They were looking for information about Itachi and it has been two weeks getting to this village from Juugo's hide out. "We're here to look for Itachi, also to find information about Mina Uchiha."

"Mina?"

"Doesn't concern you."

Meena

"Itachi are you sure?" Mina asked hiding her blonde hair behind her cape. She had felt Sakura's chakra, this means she can give her brother some time to get to Sasuke, if she needed to, she would use Shisui's eyes. He had given them to her, when he felt that Danzo was going to stop him. Before going to Naka River where he told Itachi and commented suicide.

"I'm sure."

"As your sister, I'm sad to see this."

"I know Mina."

"I will stop those from Konah, good luck." She looked at him a smile on her face. Not Meena's or Minato's, but her mother's. One she wasn't allowed to use since she was three, or around those who knew her true identity.

Sasuke

"Sasuke did you know?" Suigetsu asked once they made it make to the hotel room. Sasuke somehow having enough money for them to stay for a week.

"Know what?" he asked looking at the whtite hair male, before looking at the orange that belonged to Juugo. Meena would've loved him, if she actually liked the colour orange. "Suigetsu what did you find?"

"That teammate of yours? Meena Uzumaki," Suigetsu said and when Sasuke nodded he continued. "Well, you're no longer the only missing nin of Team Seven, it said that she kill more than a thousand ANBU and three of your village's elders."

"She what?!" Karin said looking at him. Over a thousand men? How did no one notice this many people being killed. She had to be in the books, she wondered how much was over the girl's head. No one could do that without Konah's enemy wanting to accept her into their village. Smaller villagers would. "No one can kill _that many people_."

"Itachi Uchiha did," Suigetsu pointed out ignoring Sasuke's look, before said raven noticed a crow looking at him, he knew this crow. It was one of Itachi's summons, so he was in the area.

Meena

"If it isn't my team mate," Meena said looking at both Sakura and Kakashi, she had to keep up her act. Not that it was hard, after all she acted like an idiot for around sixteen years. "It almost like Team Seven is together again, but we're just missing Sasuke. Is that who you're looking for?"

"Meena," Sakura said looking at the girl who had promised to bring Sasuke back, but instead went missing herself. She regrated putting so much pressure on her friend, but when Tsunade told them what she did, none of them wanted to believe it, it was the word of the ANBU which made them believe it. "Why did you do it?"

"Do what? I've done plenty."

"Why did you kill the ANBU members and the elders?" Kakashi asked. Two of his students had become missing nin. Between Sakura and Meena, he thought there was more a change of Sakura becoming a missing nin then Sakura, like Itachi, something didn't add up.

"Because they were a torn in my side," Meena told him, smiling as everyone else joined, all of them looking at her with shock, before putting a hand on their weapons, they had heard what she had said. She was missing and needed to brought back to the village. If they were willing to give Sasuke a change then they had to give the same one to Meena. "The rest of little puppies are here. What do I owe the pleasure?"

"Do you know where Sasuke is?" Sakura asked.

"Look a missing nin, they must know where another missing nin is," Meena said rolling her eyes. "Let's go ask. Well at least this one we know!"

"Meena stop acting like an idiot."

"I promised something, so goodnight."

Sasuke

"Itachi," Sasuke growled looking at his brother who only looked at him. Itachi was slightly worried for Mina, it was silly, but he was still her older brother. "Who is Mina?"

"She's your older sister. She should show herself to you soon," Itachi said, he had sent a clone to tell Sasuke this, while he went to the meeting place. It was easier, since Mina had most likely knocked out the shinobi from Konah. "She went missing sixteen years ago, but she didn't die. She just wanted to protect everyone. So she hide herself."

"Why did she hide? Dad would've protected her."

"She'll have to tell you. Besides come to the old Uchiha shelter."

Meena

"I'm guessing you told him?" Mina asked her brother as he sat on his 'throne'. Sasuke had stopped to get weapons and clothes for his team. She had knocked out the Leaf team, it was a good thing she hide the fact that she was a master when it came to genjutsu, or else she wouldn't have been able to knock out both the ANBU and her old 'friends'. "How long do you think it'll take him? And are you sure about this?"

"I'm sure. I just hope he doesn't learn the truth."

"He might've been able to help. He'll the truth Itachi, even if you don't want him to," Mina told him before disappearing through butterflies, since she felt her brother coming towards them and she didn't want to be seen… yet.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four- Battle Between Brothers

Sasuke

"Where is he?" Karin asked looking at the forest around her. She knew that there were two people in front of them, but she didn't know who they were. She didn't know where they were going, but they had to have faith in their team leader.

"An old Uchiha hideout. It was used during the clan wars," Sasuke said as he kept walking. They had gone there a few times, but that was to make sure that it hadn't fallen down. "After the village was founded, it was left alone."

The group of four stopped when they saw the blue skinned male, a shark like smile on his face. A giant white sword on his back. Sasuke had seen him before, he was with his brother when they tried to kidnap Meena.

"Only the raven is allowed past," Kashima told them pointing at Sasuke. Itachi told him to only allow Sasuke past, he knew what his teammate was planning, but there was nothing he could do to stop him.

"What?" Suigetsu said glaring at him with light purple eyes, before getting the head cutter blade from his back, he was going to kill him, but Sasuke's arm was in front of him.

"Stay here, Itachi is mine."

Meena

Sighing as she watch her two brother stare at each other. She wasn't dumb, no matter what the village believed. Meena knew that she would have to thank Kushina for the acting lessons, and telling her about her own childhood.

She knew that the two were under a genjutsu, who had casted it could be argued. Itachi could've been the one who did it, but at the same time, she didn't know Sasuke's skill in the area. She didn't know what they were doing, since only they could see it. Until Sasuke moved backwards and she knew that Itachi had pulled him into a genjutsu.

She knew Madara's and Izuna's story. Like most of history, she didn't know if it was the truth or lies being spread around by the second. History was written by the winners after all.

"I doubt that he did," she said to herself. She didn't think Madara took his younger brothers eyes, not by force or for power. It just wasn't done, not in her clan. "After all, he was his younger brother and it's said that Madara loved Izuna. So I don't believe it, not now, no ever."

Are they trying to break the building, she thought while looking at the giant lightening dragon. It made her wish her chakra natures weren't water and wind. Father would've blown a gasket.

Sasuke

He only looked at the four giant snakes in shock. He had heard Orochirama's voice while he was fighting his brother, but he tired to ignore it. He would be the one who killed Itachi, not some white skinned freak.

Itachi only smiled at him, before his Susano'o picked up a glowing orange sword. It was one of the colours that she godmother loved telling his that it was a mix of her and her boyfriend's hair. Orochimaru formed from the snake's mouth and the light of the sword was cutting into him and the mark on his brother's neck disappeared, like he was hoping it would.

Sasuke had his hand on his shoulder, looking around for the black mark that had been there since he was twelve years old. Months before he left the leaf village. Gone, like it was never there, like the mark the seal around was also gone. One that caused him pain, when Kakashi gave it him. He wasn't sure if the white haired male knew what he was doing, but he might've been the only one who could do it at the time.

Looking at his brother's Susano'o he knew slowly walked away. He didn't have a lot of chakra left, since his lightening jutsu had taken a lot out of him. Which was the reason the white snake bastard, in Meena's words, was able to come out of the seal.

Meena

Meena wanted to roll her eyes as she looked at the orange glowing figure. She was never going to be able to get away from the colour, then again, Kushina had liked the colour. Maybe that was the reason she wore it, in grief of her godmother's passing. Fugaku wasn't the fatherly type, he only cared about power, the reason they were killed. So Minato was more a father to her then he was, the same with Kushina.

She never blamed her Mum, she tried, but Fugaku wanted them to just train Itachi and so she was brushed off, it might've been the reason no one questioned her disappearance. That and many were killed that night. The Hokage had hidden her for two years, so no one would question why she wasn't a baby, when Kushina was pregnant.

"Brother," Meena whispered looking at the two of them. She didn't want to watch Itachi get killed, but she knew her older brother wanted Sasuke to kill him. So that his soul and heart might be freed from what he was forced to do. "May I see you in the afterlife, but I'm going to slap you. Hope you understand."

Sasuke

Sasuke walked closer to the destroyed wall as Itachi walked closer to him, he had tried to stab with is sword, but his Susano'o had stopped him doing so and flung him backwards, crashing into the ground where he started to go backwards.

Bleed was coming from Itachi's mouth. Still he walked closer, his steps becoming more random and messy. He was also slowing down. When he was in front of his younger brother he brought his arm and poked him in the forehead.

"Sorry Sasuke," Itachi said, like when they were children, "maybe next time, little brother." With a smile he fall foreward, his head hitting the wall before falling to the ground.

Sasuke looked at the body of his dead brother. It wasn't like he pictured, there was no sense of pride or any other emotion from gaining his vengeance, just a feeling of numbness, blank and empty. Closing his eyes, he felt blood going down his forehead and around his right eye, before he too, fell next to his older brother looking at the sky. It was like the heaven's was crying, weeping the death of the man next to him.

Keeping his eyes closed, he passed out from. He knew no more, he didn't even feel it when he was moved, trapped in memories before the masseur.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five- Truths about Itachi

Meena

"Sasuke," Meena whispered to herself as a men with an orange mask had taken her brother away. She knew what he had used, meaning that no one would be able to track him, not without knowing where he was taking him. "God dammit."

Looking at the blue skinned man as he told the others that Itachi was dead, before leaving. The red head ran into the broken building and she knew that she had to tell them what happened. Taking a deep breathe, she ran next to her older brothers side. "Itachi, he's going to learn the truth. You should've… you, I don't know."

She knew that they were coming into this room, but she didn't care. She just sealed her dead brother's body in a scroll and waited for them.

Sasuke

Sasuke just looked at the roof, before a bright orange mask came into his view. He just blinked at the strange man. He would've said something, but he still felt tired. His chakra wasn't back yet.

"It's seems your awake," the man said looking at him, going back to his chair. "I'm guessing you want to know why you're here."

Sasuke only nodded his head. He didn't know why he was here, but he kept seeing Itachi's dead body, but then it would change, into blonde hair and blue eyes.

"I know the truth about Itachi Uchiha."

"He was a murder, who killed his clan and hide his sister from the village," Sasuke spat back. That's what Itachi was, a killer someone who only cared about his own power. "There's nothing for you to tell me."

"It seems that not even you can see through his illusion," the masked man said looking into the hallway, waving his hand to show into the shadows, where something moved, going to the meeting room to tell the other members. "How sad that not even his brother could see through it."

"He's not the only illusion I failed to see through."

"Accepting hate instead of love, he wanted to die a traditor."

Meena

"Who's there," a males voice said and Meena only rolled her eyes. She wouldn't be able to say her name here, since she was sure the red head was an Uzumaki and she wasn't. If it wasn't for Kushina, then she would've just stuck with just 'Meena', after all hundreds of orphans didn't have a last name.

"Suigetsu, do you think they're going to answer? Sasuke's not there," a female hissed as she watched the three forms of her brother's team walk towards her, her hood over her face. When she could see them all she could was smile. "Who are you?"

"I'm Meena and if you're looking for Sasuke, his not here," she said a blank look on her face, her voice not told any emotion and it sounded like she didn't care for her ex-teammates fate.

"By who?" the red head asked and Meena just rolled her eyes. She didn't know or else she would be killing the person who touched her younger brother.

"I don't know."

"Do you care?" Suigetsu asked her. Keeping an eye on the blonde locks that were showing from her hood. "After all, didn't he leave you for dead when you two were younger?"

"It seems there's no point in hiding myself." Meena only smiled at her 'inside joke', she was still hiding, even if they thought she wasn't. "It would say it's nice to meet you, but then I would be lying."

"Did you see who took him?" Karin asked ignoring the fact that she was talking to a missing, ignoring the fact that Sasuke was also a missing nin _from the same village._

"Yes."

"Are you lazy."

"I'm not lazy, I'm in energy saving mode." It sounded like someone her godmother would say, it also something she might've heard Kushina say, but she needed to leave so if said stupid things, they might be stunned and she could leave.

Sasuke

"I don't believe you!" Sasuke told him. Tobi only sighed and looked at the wall, he should've known this would happen. Itachi was a pain in the backside. He could still feel the slight burn on his shoulder, his only hope was that Itachi and Sasuke were the only children the main family had, or else he might have to go through it again.

"It's true."

"Then what the hell happen to Mina then?" Sasuke asked glaring at him. "If you're so smart, why don't you tell me what happened to Mina?"

"Little girl with black hair?" Tobi asked. He wasn't there when the Kyuubi was sealed, since the fourth had already defected him by that point. "She might have died. I don't know who she is, I only started talking to your brother just before he killed everyone."

"Then your lying."

"Am I?"

"Or he is. Someone's lying."

Meena

"Now what?" Meena asked herself looking at the cave wall. She wasn't able to get to Sasuke in time, Sakura and Kakashi were looking for her brother, along with his teammates. "His going to be told the truth, then he's going to be after _me_. _Because I killed that bastard._ "

She didn't know what was going to do, but she knew she needed to stop him from attacking the leaf. She had given up to much to watch it burn. It was the only thing left connecting her to her family, blood relation or not.

"Meena I would come out if I were you," Kiba's voice rang out into the walls and she cursed. Why didn't they leave her alone? Surely they hated her for killing so many people, but she was sure one of them were alive, all she saw was the black hair and eyes and she couldn't do it. Not when he looked so much like her lost friend. "The other's aren't here. I just want to talk honest."

"What do you want?" she asked appearing next to him, he only jumped slightly and gave her a wolfish grin. Like he knew what was going on.

"Tell me, why did you stop Donzo?"

Sasuke

"So he didn't want to kill the clan," Sasuke said to himself, he didn't remember the last part of the massure, the fact that Itachi was crying before a small girl with black looked at him with tears in hers. She looked like Itachi, the same hair they even had the same lines on their face. "Mina was there and she didn't stop him. Maybe she knew."

"And know what?"

"I have to get back to my team."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six- Team Hack

Meena

"What do you mean?" Mina asked looking at the brunette in front of her. That information was an S-rank secret. "I killed him. There's nothing more to it."

"Meena, something doesn't add up," Hinata's voice said as the girl walked in. The 'blonde' kept an eye on the lavender eyed Hyuga. "Why would you kill them? Why don't you trust us?"

"I have every reason not to trust you."

"Please Meena."

"I killed them to test myself. Sasuke was right, your just holding me back." Mina looked around the cave. She knew five different escape routes, but Hinata would be a problem, but she was sure that she was faster then her. "I'm not going back. You can leave and pretend not to know what Kiba just said or I can kill you."

"I thought... no, we know nothing, but..." Kiba said while Mina just glared at him. She had just lost her brother and they were trying to act like the vitamins. They didn't have to live with that fact that their own parents didn't know they were alive. "We thought you trusted us."

"Then you thought wrong."

Sasuke

"Where were you?" Karin asked looking at the raven standing at the top of the cliff. He had thought about what 'Tobi' had told him and something didn't add up. His brother didn't do it to test himself, it wasn't in his nature. "We were worried, when the blonde moron told us you were kidnapped."

"So you ran into my old teammate?" Sasuke asked the red head. He wasn't joking when he said Itachi's illusion wasn't the only when that had fooled him, but Meena, the dead last had tricked the entre village and only the third knew. "Did she said anything?"

"Her chakra was worried," Juugo told him. He was used to people hiding their feelings, but he had a feeling that they would have to leave soon. The animals were telling him that two people were coming and it wasn't the blonde from before, but it felt like one of the Konah nin. "Two people are coming. So we might want to leave."

"And how do you know?" Suigetsu asked the large male. Black marks dancing on his skin, but not at the rate that it was. Meena had been able to knock them out before she left. "I think the blonde did something while we were out."

"That sounds like Meena," Sasuke said. She helped everyone she could, Wave and Gaara were the first two that came to mind. Even the village, Sasuke thought. He hadn't been able to find anything out about his sister, but he did found that Meena had the nine tails sealed into her and that was Tobi was after. "No matter what masks she wears, she has to help people."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that she was able to put a seal over Juugo's. Jiraya had taught her and talking about the white haired pervert."

"What about it?"

Meena

"Jiraya's dead?" Meena asked the toad in front of her. She might have been their summoner, but that was only after talking to the cats. She wanted to let them go, it was Naruto who should be their summoner, not her. "How did that happen? I thought they were going to be after me and not him?"

"Yes, he left a message that the village is trying to de-code," the small green toad told her. He had been roped into tell her, he had a picture of the elders back, but he didn't see how she could help. "Their not having much luck, since they can't find the code."

"Have they looked in his books. After all that's a letter at the start."

"A letter? I thought it was a number."

"No, I know his handwriting. Bastard made me edit his word."

"I'll tell them that."

"You do that."

"What are you going to do?"

"Hunt down the person who killed my last link to my godparents."

"Meena?"

"No, Mina. Mina Uchiha."

Jin looked at her with surprise. He knew who she was talking about, after all, the small raven girl had been over a lot, since... he didn't know, but Minato would mutter about morons and training older sons, while ignoring their daughters. However, the girl in front of him looked nothing like her, but looked like Minato's and Kushina's daughter.

"It's a henge."

"I see."

"You don't." Meena only rolled her eyes while going taking said henge off. Her raven hair went to her lower back, but it was tired in the same fashion of her elder brother. She looked like a female verison of him. "I think Sasuke might have a heart attack, when ever I see him again. Too bad I can't stay like this."

"Why not?"

"Sasuke doesn't know about me. That and he'll come after me."

"Why?"

"I killed Danzo."

"It's that what the tadpoles wanted?"

"Yes."

Sasuke

"So why are we looking for this man?" Suigetsu asked him. They had agreed to join Tobi and his gang. Not that Sasuke bothered to remember their name, but he wanted to stop them before they got to Meena and her sercet. "I thought you wanted to protect this girl?"

"She doesn't need to be 'protect'," Karin told him while kicking him in the leg, only for said leg to turn into water. "She killed more then a thousand ANBU and then three of the elders. She might have known about... whatever it is that Sasuke won't tell us."

"She might. How would you know?"

"She does," Sasuke said looking at the note in his hand. Tobi had tried to read it, but something had stopped him, so he took it. Itachi had left him a note, telling him about what happened on 'Meena's' birthday sixteen years ago. "It doesn't matter. We have to catch him and they'll have to catch Meena, I wish them luck. She was able to get away from ANBU at three... or six."

Meena

"So this is rain," Meena said to herself looking at the city. She knew how paranoid they were. After all, she had a cousin who went to the Chuunin exams when she was two, all she remembered about him, was that he annoyed her. He was complaining about the tight security around the 'Rain village' and 'they were watched twenty-four hours'. "Too bad I have to talk to them."

"Talk, you want to talk?" Jin asked. He hadn't gone back, instead had agreed to show her where Rain village was. "I'm going. Don't dye, I don't think Jiraya would like that."

"He really can't talk."

Meena only looked at the city in front of her. She knew that it wouldn't be safe to go in as herself. Dropping her henge, she saw that the rain had chakra in it and that it was the reason that traditors were more then likely caught. She only smiled at herself, it seemed this would give her a challenge, to bad for them that Uchiha never backed down, no matter the price.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven- The Rain's Sad Tale

Sasuke

"You have to hunt down the eight tails," Tobi told the male in front of him. He didn't know what to think of the younger Uchiha, it was like the younger male was hiding something, but at least the orange mask wearing male knew that he wanted nothing to do with the leaf, none of them did. "His part of Iwa, chose any method you like, but betray us and I'll hunt you down."

"Hn."

"Good."

Sasuke could only roll his eyes. Like this orange masked moron would be able to kill him, not with Meena on his side, but that if course meant that he had to track down his blonde haired teammate and thank her for killing his people's murders, but the village wasn't going to get away with it. Not with how they treated his friend, or the reason behind his clan's 'murder'. However, to do so, he needed help... so he had to put up with this nut job.

Meena

"So this is the person who killed my grandfather," Mina said looking at the two in front of her. She knew the reason behind the other six anyway. After all, she didn't know anyone who wore that much metal... anywhere, besides armour, but even then it was pushing it. "How sad. Too think that the person I wanted to kill, looks like his on death row anyway."

"Don't you talk about him like that," a blue haired women snapped looking at her, before the white haired man behind her. Sure, she missed.. him, but she had to look after her friend. "He could crush you."

"From his death bed? I doubt, someone's been slowly poisoning him."

"What?"

"Yes, poison runs through his veins, something that slowly kills," Mina told them, sure they didn't connect her to 'Meena', but many didn't, all they see is a black haired girl. She had a henge over her eyes, so that they couldn't see her Sharingan looking at the man, since she had replaced her eyes with her cousins, she had been able to see others health, this meant bones that had been broken and diseases, anything that could be used to heal them or to kill them. "It's sad. You also seem to have a case of chakra poisoning, you must be in pain."

"What do you want?" Nagoto asked looking at her with close eyes. He didn't know what she was talking about, but then he hadn't seen a medic... since that day, the day his friend killed himself on his kunai, to save Konan. "I don't see any gain from doing this?"

"I want to know why you killed Jiraiya, why did you kill my godfather's teacher." Mina only kept an eye on them, just in case they tried to do anything, she wanted to be prepared and maybe ask what they wanted the tailed beast for and save the only one whose left... par her. "And it better be a good reason, or I'll end your life with my own two hands."

Sasuke

"When are we going to look for him?" Karin asked, they had gotten out and Sasuke told them what the plan was, they had to find the eight tails and capture him. Sasuke doubted that the would be able to go up to him and take him, he had the power of one of the tailed beast and he knew nothing about a 'killer bee', so he thought it would be better to ask around. "I'm sure the other two have found some information. Why don't we have some time alone."

"Sasuke I got some info on this guy," Suigetsu said walking up behind the two and glaring at the red head, she had been like this since they had met her, when Sasuke was taken to her hideout, where she was playing around with someone's DNA. She had tried to get in his pants then to, he didn't think that the idiot would change now that they had to work together. "They say his one of the best in kenjutsu, able to fight with more then four swords at the same time, but the man told me that his information was old and that he bet that Killer Bee will be able to handle more."

"I see... anything else?"

"They say his one of the few who can control the tailed beast sealed in him," Juugo said standing next to Suigetsu, he wanted to thank the blonde, after all it was thanks to her that he was able to look at people, without being scared of randomly hurting them. It was a blessing and one he owed his life to Meena for. "Also his 'friends' with the eight tails, so he's going to be harder to catch then the others. Who have grown bitter about the village they live in."

"He also had his own genin team and the brother to the Kage." Suigetsu only rolled his eyes, then started to think about the other's who had tailed beast sealed in them, most of them had some sort of connection to the head of the village, maybe that did this so that they would stay loyal. "So we're going to be for a hell of a time."

Meena

"How sad," Mina said looking at them, they had told her about the deaths of their parents and how Jiraiya had trained them, out of the goodness of his heart. "But that doesn't explain why your after the tailed beast, where do they came to play? Peace is nothing but a child's dream. This is how humanity is, without the bad times we can't... we can't be graceful for the good. Ever lasting peace sounds good, but its only a illusion. However, I do believe that... larger scale wars can be stopped, but not smaller ones, there's always going to be those who try to kill everyone."

"So do you think we should do?" Konan asked looking at the raven in front of her, she could've swore that the women looked like an Uchiha, but then again, it wasn't that hard, since it was common for them to have dark hair and eyes like the girl in front of them, but she was talking about peace.

"Not trapped everyone in a illusion, after all, peace is only worth it if the world has active it itself, not under some illusion."

"I can't."

"What... never mind. Your going to die, you can take your eyes with you? You know."

"I see... how long to have I to make everything right."

"Not long. I won't stay, but Konan destroy his eyes, then they can't be used for evil. And sorry about your parents death and Nagato's, losing loved ones is always hard."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight - Search for the Eight tails

Sasuke

Sasuke wasn't worried. Why would he? It wasn't like he was actually going after the eight tails, he just had to make it look like he was. When he found out the man's plan, he thought he was nuts. Yes, he wanted to destroy the Leaf, but he didn't see how the other villages came into this. They didn't do anything against him, sure, they would've killed Uchiha in the past. But there was a difference to what the Leaf did and what they did.

They were defending themselves. His village killed his family because they wanted their power, or because they were scared of his clan. Maybe because of what the second Hokage did to them. Either way, they weren't treated the best.

He was going to destroy the village, or the fifth, maybe even the older generation. They would be the reason his clan was killed, not his generation or the ones afterwards. If he didn't read about his older sister, then he might have blamed all of them, but he wanted her to like him.

And she did die during the Kyuubi attack, or she went into hiding. Something happened to his sister and he was sure she was alive, he could feel it, and he was never wrong. Unless it came to Itachi, but he ignored the feeling that something didn't add up. That something was wrong.

He was blinded by hate and wished he didn't fell for his brother's trick, and his own hatred. Through what Itachi showed him really didn't help, he never understood, why his brother just didn't leave. Guess, he had to make it more believable, so everyone -not just him- thought he really had done it.

Meena

Mina didn't stay in rain any longer then she had to. And by had to, as long as it took Konan to get over the fact that she was losing her last friend. That not only had they killed Jiraiya, something was slowly killing 'Pein' (as he called himself). The blue haired women gave her a thing of paper flowers and she wished her the best.

Now she was glaring at the person in front of her. The one with the orange mask, who was giggling like an idiot and was blocking her path.

"What do you want?" she asked him, never letting him out of her sight. Minato had muttered about a man in a mask and that man killed Naruto, or at least, she thought he had been killed. After all, Kushina would never leave her child alone, not unless she had to or they had pass... besides both of them looked heartbroken.

"Were you talking with Pein-sama?" he asked looking at her, with what she guessed was a smile. "Tobi is a good boy, Tobi thought the Uchiha were gone. Has Tobi seen you before."

"I've got no idea. And I wasn't there."

"Tobi doesn't understand."

"Un."

"Itachi does the same to Tobi!" 'Tobi' said with fake glee, she knew it was fake. It was too tell when something was fake... when you yourself have done the same thing, most likely for different reasons. "Did you know Itachi? Tobi loves Itachi. Tobi's a good boy."

Yes, a good boy, Mina thought looking at him while rolling her eyes, a good boy who likes bright colours. She didn't have the time to 'hang' around, since someone might try to kill her and she would rather not be talking to someone... who wasn't all there, who obviously had brain damage.

Sasuke

"So.. where is he?" Suigetsu asked once of the 'guards' to Iwa. He had one of them pressed against the gate, while Juugo had his arms around the other. "Where is Killer Bee?"

"I won't tell you, not if your after him," the man in front of him said. He wasn't going to betray Killer Bee, it didn't matter what others thought about Iwa, but they didn't hate Killer Bee for holding the Eight tails, barely any of them did. They were side when the female who held the two tails was kidnapped, but they didn't know who did it. "I would rather die before telling you were Killer Bee is."

"Just tells us where he is," Karin snapped. She didn't know what Sasuke was planning, but she didn't think it's what the morons wants from him.

"I'll do it," Sasuke told her while looking at the gate. To him, it reminded him of the 'forest of death's' gate, without the giant forest behind it. He had to show them, that he meant no harm. If they didn't have the eight tails, then they wouldn't go after the nine tails, even if they did. Meena would have a change, since they had to seal the Kyuubi last, unless they wanted the whole thing to crush.

Meena

"Thank goodness, I got away from him," Mina muttered. She couldn't be 'Meena', not until she knew that the orange masked weirdo was gone. But there was something familiar about him to her. Something she hadn't seen since she was a little girl. The third shinobi war ended when she was three and Itachi was seven. "Orange... Kushina... Minato."

She looked at the cave she was hiding in. She had to report back to Tsunade, before she left the Leaf to try and find her, herself and with how things are going, she knew that something was going to happen and it was going to turn the world on its head. "Why does it feel like I'm missing something... wait, didn't Kushina tell me about a boy who used to wear orange? His name was... Obito, but isn't he dead?"

"Yo, I think someone's here," a voice said, or rapped, and she wanted to curse herself. She must be in Iwa, of course she was. They wouldn't know where Minato had put his seals, and they didn't know someone else could use them. Still, they should've looked for them and destroy them, just in case someone did know how to use them. "Yo, yo, who's there?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine- Two Jinchuriki. Eight and Nine.

Meena

Mina didn't say anything. She just wanted to make sure no one knew she was there, if it was a sensor, they wouldn't know her chakra anyway. They wouldn't even be able to tell she was an Uchiha, not unless they were apart of the older generation. Looking around the rock she was hiding behind, she a dark skinned male. Wearing a white shirt with one sleeve and red pants. "Yo, motherfucker, where are you hiding."

Like I'm going to give myself away, Mina thought keeping an eye on him, but when she blinked he was gone and she couldn't sense him anymore, until he appeared behind her and she only barely dodged his attack. Holding her Katana across her body, she only smiled as he held to of them, something was wrong about him. Something that made her stop when she first meet Gaara... so, he must be a Jinchuriki. "Look at the Uchiha -"

"How do you know my clan?" Mina asked looking at him, but she couldn't see his eyes, since they were covered by his glasses. "No one does, but then again, no one knows that I'm alive, so who am I to judge."

"Lived through the third war, yo," he rapped and she wanted to roll her eyes. It sounded like he wasn't going to talk any time soon, but it was better then talking to Gai or Lee, much better then their evil sunset. "I'm Killer Bee and I'm the Jinchuriki of the eight tails."

"I'm Mina Uchiha and I'm the Jinchuriki of the nine tails," she told him. She might as well tell him the truth, it might also be a way to drop her mask, like Itachi wanted. She trusted the man in front of her, since he understood what she went through. "I didn't mean to go near Iwa, I was just trying to get away from someone."

"Who, motherfucker?"

Sasuke

"So do you know where he is?" Karin asked looking at the past out guards. Sasuke only looked at her and nodded, he had found where the man usually trained, if he didn't find him, he could just tell Tobi that they were gathering information. He had learned his lesson of fighting someone without knowing anything.

Itachi should've been able to kill him, but he didn't. That was because his brother never wanted to kill him, it had been an act, so Itachi had let him win. Sure, he hadn't made it easy, but the man wasn't an ANBU at thirteen for no reason.

"We could find information about him," Suigetsu said, they had to be a bingo book around, he thought. If he was strong, then he had to be in one. Meena was, but she had killed a few dozen men... so that didn't count. "I stole a few on the way here, so their has to be something."

"We might want to move," Karin said looking behind them. Their were a few dozen people coming and she didn't, no she knew, that they didn't have the energy to fight them. "We have a few guests and we won't be able to do much, if they catch us."

"She's right. There are about ten of them, two have more then enough chakra to take us out," Juugo said also looking in the same direction Karin was, something about the two were off. "In fact they might be the Jinchuriki that you told us about."

"Then we'll leave and get information about this 'Killer Bee'," Sasuke told them, his group nodded at him and they went to the left, so that they wouldn't be in Iwa, but at the same time wouldn't run into the group. "When we set camp, I went to see those bingo books."

Meena

"So someone is after my brother?" the man in front of her asked. She thought she'd known his name, A, or something along those lines, but she didn't say it, in case she got it wrong.

"No. Their after the eight tails which is sealed in your brother." Mina only raised her eyebrow when he punched his desk, paperwork going to the ground. "Not to be rude, while, yes, they would be people after Bee for his strength, they only want to the eight tails."

"And how do you know this?"

"Jiraiya told me before he died."

"I've never heard of a Mina Uchiha."

"Of course not, nor has most of the Leaf."

"Explain."

"They knew me as my henge. Meena Uzumaki."

"I see, the one who killed -"

"Yes. You see I got sick of their treatment and what better why to weaken them, then to take out their ANBU."

"Treatment."

"Nine tails."

"Yo yo, bro, what do you think?" Bee rapped looking at his brother and then at raven, she had told him who she was, including her other name and the people who were after the eight tails. "What do we do about the motherfuckers?"

"She's killed the leader -"

"No, Pein wasn't the leader, even he admitted that," Mina told them, she didn't go want to go against the leaf, but she also didn't want Tobi to get away with his plan, whatever it is. "However, I don't think everyone here... will expect Bee getting kidnap, from what I heard, he does have some respect."

"Their not going to take my brother."

"Then I have no reason to stay. Bee's in good hands..."

"Yo, yo, nine why don't you stay?" Bee rapped putting his arms in front of him, while he bunched on the spot. She didn't know what went through his mind. After all, not many trusted her clan and she didn't blame them. After all, their eyes did steal others hard work, while yes, it would be forgiven if it was a life or death situation, not so much when members of her clan did it... just to show off.

"I don't think an Uchiha would be accepted."

"Their after nine to."

"They are, but they only know me as a blonde girl," Mina told them. Yes, they were after her, but if she stayed quiet and made it look like 'Meena' had died, then they would leave her alone, but even to her that sounded naïve, of course they wouldn't. If the nine tails didn't come back, then they would know that something was wrong. "I don't want to cause any trouble."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten- The Waterfall of Truths

Sasuke

"What do you mean he's not there?" Tobi asked, Sasuke knew that he wasn't happy. It wasn't his fault, someone told the eight tails about them and they hid the man. There wasn't much to it, so he wasn't to blame, but he was sure that Tobi wasn't getting mad at him, but at the person who tipped them off. He knew that Meena had her hand in this. "I should've killed that Itachi look alike, like your brother, she's a thorn in my side."

"Itachi-look alike?" Karin asked looking at Sasuke, then to the orange masked 'moron, as she called him. She knew what Itachi looked like, he was in a number of bingo books, but a look a like and female? She's never seen a person who looked like Sasuke's older brother.

"I almost got her, but she got away."

"So we hunt her down. Or it would've been Meena, she would've known about you as well," Sasuke said. He thought he knew the loud mouth blonde, but she was smarter then she let on. "She did train with Jiraiya for three years and he knew about you. Whose to say she didn't warn them."

"What makes you say that?"

"She helped Gaara."

"Gaara?"

"One tails."

"I see, so it would be in her nature to help the eight-tails," Tobi said looking at him with sharp eyes. He knew that the girl had the nine tails, but he didn't hold any hate towards her, not like anyone else who knew what the girl held. "So we find the eight tails, the we find the nine-tails."

"I think it's time we waged war, it might pull them out of their hiding spots," the blue skinned man, Kisame. He knew the fish looking man was on the same time as Zabuza, so he knew that he was going to be dangerous. It seemed that they have lost a few of their members, mostly from Konaha's hand. "Other then that, Zatsu might able to find them. But that might take weeks. Since not many would know where their going."

Meena

"You want us to go where?" Mina asked, A had asked to keep her 'Uchiha' appearance and not her 'Uzumaki' one, since she wouldn't be stop for being a 'wanted criminal'. "A waterfall, Bee, can you please explain why we're going to a water fall."

"To get control over your beast," Bee raped. He was one of the only ones who could work with the tailed beast, really it came down to respect and wanting to live. "Your going to control the nine-tails."

"Madara was able to. But I would rather follow my godmother... then again, I'll think of something," Mina said sighing. She wasn't used to people knowing her clan name, nor was she used to be out of her henge for this long. But she guessed it was what her Aniki asked for. "I'm not going to control him. I wouldn't want to be control, so I know that nor would the nine tails, the nine tails more so then me."

"I didn't know Uchiha's talked so much."

"There are things I had to give up. My name, and anything that came with it, was one of them."

"So that's why nine's alive?"

"Pretty much." Mina could only smiled at him and his team. They thought it was a mission, not that she blamed them. They were his students, but they were still Genin at best. Two girls and a boy, she didn't know their names, but she doubted that they were important.

Sasuke

"So what do we do know?" Karin asked looking at her two male teammates. She didn't know what Sasuke was planning, but he was shocked about the fact that his sister might be alive. Alive and in hiding. "I'm guessing your not going to look for her?"

"No, I'm going to look for the eight and nine tails," Sasuke told her. It would have to wait, since Tobi wanted them to do something first, what he didn't know. But he was sure that the kage's were having a meeting, maybe they were going with Kisame's idea and declaring war with the five nations, after all. They would have to use their 'weapons'. All nations used them like that, weapons, ones that they didn't care if they were sane or not, as long as they protected the village. "But it'll have to wait. I think we're attacking the kage's meeting, so we'll have to move out."

"And why are we attacking the kage meeting?" Karin asked. It would be suicidal to attack five kages, along with the head samara. "This man is nuts and I thought the blonde was."

"Yes, but is the blonde a blonde?" Suigetsu asked looking at them. He thought that Karin would've picked it, or even Juugo, both of knowing when chakra was being used. "It looked like she was wearing a henge. I've seen that necklace before, sure it was a book. But it was on the neck of an Uzumaki, so I'm guessing it has a seal on it."

"Your talking about the 'hiding necklace'," Karin said. Of course she knew what it was, she was an Uzumaki, even if she didn't tell anyone her last name. "It was created after Uzu fall, a way to make sure that the Uzumaki clan didn't die out. Hardly anyone uses them anymore, I knew it was there. But would she hide her appearance? She might not even be an Uzumaki."

Meena

"Looks like a water fall to me," Mina said to the dark skinned male. His students were looking from something, they might have known about the temple, but they didn't know about her and she wanted to keep it like that. If she needed someone to know she had the nine tails sealed in her, then she could say it out loud, or she could go into her henge.

"Stand in front of it, bro," Bee said waiting her to walk on to the small island. Mina only rolled her eyes and looked at it, she didn't see the point, until another her walked out of it. Her eyes were red and black.

"Now what do you want?" Mina asked her image. She guessed this was the point, she had to face something and that was either or past, or the thing that the Kyuubi stood for, hatred. "I'm guessing your going to taint me?"

"Why? We were only hated by the entre village," her demon image said, but she didn't care, or she thought she didn't care. When your a child, being hated for something you had no control over, hurt, it really hurt. "Our family didn't recognise us, goes to show that father never cared for us. Mother never loved us. Instead we were that 'demon brat' to them like to everyone else in the village."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven - You Are Loved

Meena

"I failed," Mina said looking at the water. She knew the reason... at least she thought she did. The kyuubi's hatred was too strong, but she was in the wrong clan to be able to do anything about it. After all, before her both Mito and Kushina were both Uzumaki. Both were loved, but she was hated.

No one knew that they held the nine tails, while everyone thought she was the nine tails. According to Kushina, via her journal, one needed as much love as the kyuubi had hatred.

"So your here?" a man said, his black hair styled weirdly around his head. Bee had talked to him, but she hadn't listened. After all, all she wanted to do was make sure, that her brother was alright. However, to do so... she had to become stronger, to stop the masked man. The one who attacked her godfather, the reason her godparents were dead. The reason her parents were dead, the reason her brother had to kill the clan, the reason she had to loss her best friend/cousin. "Bee wasn't always liked. I tried to kill him at some point."

"And he forgave you?"

"He did. I don't know why, but he did."

"I'm guessing you had a reason."

"I did."

"And you don't want to talk about it?" Mina asked looking at the four in the distance, they looked like they were training in Kenjutsu, something she had seen her godmother do. She had to cling onto those memories, but she had lost some of them. Only photos reminding her, of days when Kushina would take her to the market. Or when Minato would tell her about his last mission, keeping blood and gore out of it, as much as he could. "You don't have to. People have many reasons for attacking us, but the biggest reason it, they can't separate us from the tailed beast."

"I see... your one as well," he said leaning against the tree. Not many knew about Kushina, not many knew about her. They about Meena Uzumaki, so maybe A had been right. It might be safer if she stayed with her original appearance and not a henge. "I don't know how your treated. But the waterfall sees what's in your heart."

"Thank you."

Sasuke

"We'll attack the kage's during their next meeting," Tobi told them, looking at the five members that were left, most of them being killed by his old village. "Train and rest up, they'll be meeting in two weeks. Then we will declare war."

"And get that blonde," Kisame said a toothy grin on his face. He never liked the girl, she acted like Tobi did, a happy, loud, stupid person. He had his suspicions that she wasn't as dumb as people thought she was, like Tobi. No one thought either one of them were strong, until they were beaten to an inch of their life. "Along with the other one... Killer Bee. Sasuke what do you know about him?"

"His one of the few who can control his tailed beast, his also one of Kumo's best kenjutsu fighters," Sasuke said. He knew more about him, like he could wield eight swords at the same time, but he didn't want the man to be killed. That and if they wanted to know, then they could look at those dam Bingo books. "Juugo and I are reading more about him. We'll be ready to take him down, when we find him. We've had no luck finding their location."

"Why not?" Tobi asked his eye narrowing at the boy in front of him. Something was off, how hard could it be to find a blonde? And a rapping shinobi? "Why can't you find them?"

"No one knows where they want. Only the kage does and his not going to tell anyone where his brother is," Sasuke said, his voice was calm, but he was irrigated. It wasn't like the two before him had anymore luck. If they did, then they would have the man. He's been looking for Bee for about three days. Three! You couldn't do much in a small amount of time, not when you couldn't leave base for ever long. "During the two weeks. Karin and I will 'talk' to more guards and see if they know anything. If we must, we'll break into the village."

Meena

Mina sighed. The man from before watched her, she knew she should learn his name. After all, he was the reason she knew how to pass this test, something her clan find difficult to do. Forgive and let it go. Not forget, a shinobi never forgot.

"So, your back?" her image asked, a giant smile on her face. "You can't beat me and you know it! So why come back, your too weak."

"Who said anything about fighting you?"

"You... you," the dark eyed shadow said running towards her, but Mina only smiled at it. Pulling her into a hug, it was weird, hugging yourself. But she had to let go, let go of the fact that her parents didn't know who she was. It didn't matter, because Itachi and Shusui did know. Her cousin had given her his eyes, so he was always with her. He loved her, her godparents loved her. Her brother loved her. And to Mina, that was enough.

"Why? They treated us like trash."

"Because they didn't know any better. They'll learn," Mina whispered. Hoping that she did believe her words, she had forgiven Konaha, she wasn't going to fall into her families curse. Not with the promise she had given to her unborn brother. She was going to do it for Naruto, the little boy who was killed with his first breathe. "but for Naruto, the little blonde bundle of joy. For those who loved me, I'll forgive them."

Sasuke

"Can't find anything," Karin said looking at the man's body. Known of them knew where Killer Bee was, all they knew was that he was on a S-rank mission with his team and a black haired girl. "All they say is that his on a mission with a black haired girl."

"Black haired girl?" Sasuke asked looking at the only one who was conscious. "Do you know who she is? What did she look like?"

"Black hair and eyes... I think she had lines on her face," the man said. He only saw her for a second and only one side of her face. "I didn't get a good look at her."

"I see... did she look like Itachi Uchiha?"

"Now that I think about it... she did. Many thought he had gotten in."

"He can't, his dead."

"I see..."

"But you don't know where they went?"

"No."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve- Kage Summit

Sasuke

"How many people are here?" Suigetsu asked looking at the five kage. He'd thought they were only going to be six people are most. But it looked like each Kage had their own guard. "Should've known they'd have guards."

"Then why ask the question?" Karin asked him. She thought he was dumb, but this took the cake, it really did for him. "And to answer your question theirs twenty. Are you ready to take on Twenty high level shinobi?"

"I was born ready."

"Or made."

"Fuck you."

"No, thanks waters not my kink."

"Kink?"

"So innocent."

Sasuke only sighed at the two. How he ended up with three children he didn't know, they were worse then his old team. At least the two girls acted their age, more or less. "We need to be quiet. Don't want Tobi to kill you."

"Why would he kill us?" Suigetsu asked.

"Because he'll think you tipped them off."

"Are you ready?" Juugo asked looking for their signal, from either the kages themselves, or from Tobi. This was going to be a long night.

Meena

"So know we train?" Mina asked looking at Bee, he hadn't told her that their was a second part.

"Yo, yo, now we enter the temple," Bee rapped while walking behind the waterfall, she wished he had told her sooner, but she just had to deal with it. "Now pull the lever."

"Pull the lever..." she repeated before looking inside eight tails head, or something that looked like the eight tails head. "There we are."

"Be careful, you might lose your head."

"Thanks Bee, love you too," Mina told him as the door opened. She didn't notice it at first, since she was glaring at the older male, but when she turned. She was facing a room, that didn't look like a room.

"Now let's train to control nine's chakra."

Sasuke

Sasuke knew that the fight wasn't going to end well. Sure they might have been able to kill, maybe, the old man. But they were leaders of their villages for a reason. Tobi wasn't happy that he wasn't able to take down any of them. But he knew the man wasn't strong enough, like he wasn't strong enough.

"Their bound to use their weapons," Tobi whispered to himself. So he didn't know about the fact that Meena had left the village. Well, he wasn't going to tell him. Firstly, he didn't have to worry about the nine tails, so he wasn't going to brother. "Now I need to find the Nine tails. She should be in the Leaf Village."

"You don't know?" Kisame asked, he heard about the girl a week age, and it looked like the newbies knew as well.

"Know what?"

"Meena's a missing nin. No one knows where she is."

"What?!" Tobi shouted. First they couldn't find the eight tails and now the nine tails was missing?! This plan wasn't going well for him, not at all. "Now we have to find her!"

"We've kept an eye out for Meena," Karin said. They had, but it wasn't like they've found her, she wasn't going to tell him about the necklace, it was her business and she had a feeling that she had taken it off. "But we've heard nothing. She was last seen in fire country, moving towards Snow country and that's when the trail goes cold."

Meena

"I'm going to what?!" Mina asked looking at the male in front of her with wide eyes. Did he just tell her, that she was going to fight the nine tails. For heaven's above, her summons only had just given her the key. "Guess it has to be done."

"Yo, yo don't be scared nine," Bee said while she sat down, crossing her legs over, like she seen her mother do before she mediated. "Me and Eight will help you out."

She only rolled her eyes, before going into her mind space. She didn't know what it looked like, she had been here once and that's when Jiraoya through her off a cliff. Looking around her, she saw the forest. The one which surrounded the village, along with the shrine she wasn't allowed to know about, but knew anyway. Seriously, the elders like to brag about the thing.

She only had to wonder how the village didn't know about it. It was the meeting place, but to get into the shrine, one must have the Sharingan.

"So you came back, Uchiha," the fox growled from his prison. He had seen out of her eyes for sixteen years, but that didn't mean he liked her. She a Uchiha, enough said.

"I think this is my mind. I can come and go as I please," Mina said. She had to fight him, but she didn't know if she was going to win or not. "Doesn't matter, I'm not going to control you. But it seems, we have to fight anyway."

Sasuke

Sasuke only looked around the old ruins. It was where Meena had killed Danzo, where he might've killed the old man. It looked like someone covered up the scene.

"Why are we here?" Karin asked looking at him. He had a good reason, he wanted to keep her out of the war. She was an Uzumaki and the village would treat her well, enough. He had to see something.

"I need to break into the tower."

"To see if theres any records."

"They would be hidden."

"I can't find anything," Sasuke whispered to himself. She wasn't in the normal record files, but Karin was looking at the wall. "Is something there."

"Yes. A seal, I've already removed it. It was old."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen- Nine Tails. Old Records

Meena

"What are you doing?" the nine tails asked, looking at the raven in front of him. He hated her, he hated her clan. He was glad that they were dead, too bad he had to pick between her and Madara.

Mina smiled at him, while a seal appeared on arm. The key, the one which would allow her to undo Minato's seal. She had to do it, for her brother, for her village. "You know what I'm doing, nine. You know and know, I'm going to either die, or I'm going to live."

"Your a brat."

"Thanks. Love you too."

Sasuke

"Why are we here?" Karin asked. She didn't know why he was going through records of sixteen years ago. It wasn't like they had anything important on them.

"I want to know what happened to Mina," Sasuke told her. He might have a sister, someone from his clan might be alive. Besides Tobi, but he didn't count. "She's family and I want to know."

"Family? Huh, must be nice to have," Karin whispered to herself, while looking throuhg another box. She hadn't seen her family for a while. Orochimaru find her when she was six, after the village had killed her parents.

"Hn."

"I wonder if Mum would be happy with me."

"What's your last name?"

"Why?"

"Just tell me."

"Uzumaki."

"I see. Meena."

"She's not one."

Sasuke only looked at her. Meena Uzumaki, wasn't an Uzumaki. Sure, their was always something off about her, but she wouldn't lie about her last name, pretend to be in a dying clan.

"I know her necklace, it's a henge seal," Karin told him. A henge seal, was like a henge, but it wasn't a illusion, it was solid. It can only be removed by destroy or deactivating the seal. "She might lying about her name. She's most likely lying about her name, when are we leaving?"

"I found what I was looking for," Sasuke told her. It said 'Uchiha Mina' on it, along with another scroll that said 'Kyuubi attack'. "We better hurry. Don't want to get caught."

Meena

"Damn it," Mina said as she dodged another of the Kyuubi's attacks. She had gotten some of his chakra, but his hate was strong. Stronger then she first thought. It was almost impossible to win. His chakra was taking over her body. She had to do something, she wasn't going to let Bee be hurt, because she was weak.

No, she wasn't going to let anyone get hurt, because of her weakness. Chins came out of her back, wrapping around the nine tails and pulling him to the ground. She didn't know why, but soon she found out. A red haired women with violet eyes were looking at her. Kushina.

"Kushina, why?" she asked the women before pulling her into a hug. She missed her godmother so much. She wished she was faster, the maybe, just maybe. Naruto would've lived.

"Mina, Mina," Kushina said patting her head. "You really think I was going to leave you alone? Minato put my reminding chakra into your seal. For when you... Well, did this."

"I haven't seen him."

"He trusted you, not to do anything stupid."

"Too bad that happened anyway."

"Explain."

"I killed Danzo. Became a missing nin," Mina said looking at her, a smile on her face. The tip on her head was expected, but the evil laughter wasn't. "Sasuke has also left, I feel like a failure."

"He'll understand," Kushina told her. Mina already knew what happened, she loved her goddaughter and son. "What about Itachi?"

"Dead. Along with the rest of the Uchiha Clan."

Sasuke

He wanted to growl, now he had prof. Meena was Mina, she wasn't an Uzumaki. She was an Uchiha. Karin wasn't happy that his sister had been using her clan's name for sixteen years. He knew it was because she had killed a thousand people and still used her clan's name.

"Karin, she didn't know their were other Uzumaki's," Sasuke told the red haired girl. They were going to war, the nations were coming together. "She only took the name because Kushina, most likely, told her to."

"Kushina's the clan head. I know," Karin growled, she was annoyed, she thought she found someone else from her clan. Someone who lived when their home was attacked, she wasn't born when it happened. So she didn't hate the three nations that took her home away. "It's just, I knew she wasn't. But I still hoped that I find a member of my clan."

"They'll be others," Sasuke told her. It was hard to kill a whole clan, he would know. The Uzumaki would've had some who had ran and just changed their names. Once it was safe for them to come out, they would. "You'll see. Besides I found some of Kushina's things, you'll be able to learn from them."

"But their for Mina."

"She wouldn't mind. Knowing Meena, she would want you to have them."

"Mina, Sasuke, Mina."

"Same person."

Karin only smiled at him. Sure, he was cute. But they had more things to worry about, then relationships. They needed to first live through this war.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen- Dying Clans

Meena

"Dead, what happened?" Kushina asked she didn't want to believe it, they couldn't be dead, they made up most of Konoha's force. They wouldn't do anything would they?

"They were in a corner, you know what happens when people are pushed in a corner," Mina said a sad smile on her face. She wished it didn't happen, but there was nothing she could do about it. The pain of seeing her parents dead, but the pain of seeing her godparents die was harder. "They fought back, but Hiruzen, no Danzo ordered Itachi to kill them, or risk having Sasuke die."

"If I know Itachi, he choose to kill the clan."

"He did. Danzo thought I was dead, not that he kept track of Uchiha children."

"Always thought their was something wrong with that man."

"Well you were right."

"What did he do anyway?"

"Tried to kill Tsunade, or something along those lines," Mina said looking at the side. He would've known who she was, since the third did leave a scroll, but it was sealed, so Tsunade didn't know that it existed. "He wanted to become Hokage."

"Silly man."

Sasuke

"What should we do?" Karin asked looking at the raven. "We've been hiding from Tobi for a few days, but now their at war."

"That means he won't be looking for us," Sasuke told her. He didn't know what to do, he needed answers. But to get those answers he needed to talk to the person who started it. "We'll have to see."

"Sasuke we need to replace your eyes."

"But I don't have spares, wait... why?"

"According to this scroll, you have a risk of going blind," Karin said reading the scroll in her hands. She doesn't remember getting it, but she also knows the name at the bottom, Mina. She does care for her brother, she thought looking at the writing. "So we need to replace your eyes. You might need them."

"Says who?"

"Says Mina, who have me the scroll, along with a seal at the bottom."

"When?"

"After Tobi took you." Karin didn't like remembering that moron, sure, he acted childish, but something was off about his chakra. "That's how I know about her seal. Didn't think it was important, not at the time at least."

Meena

"Yo,yo bro how did it go?" Bee asked after she opened her eyes. Kushina helped her take the rest of the Kyuubi's chakra.

"Well, enough," she said looking at the yellow chakra that was around her, when it disappeared, she felt tired. "What happened?"

"You're going to play, tag of war for a while," Bee told her. He had done the same, until he had gained Gyuuki trust. "If you stay in it too long you can die."

"I guess I have to earn his trust?" Mina asked and when Bee nodded, she wanted to hit her head against the nearest object, he might as well have asked her to write the history of the planet. The nine tails hated Uchiha, and she was a Uchiha. "Great, this is going to be the hardest thing I've had to do."

Sasuke

"Where were you?" Tobi asked as he spotted the two. He knew that they had left to do something, but the two back at the cave didn't know what it was.

"We were getting something for Karin. The leaf had things about her clan," Sasuke told him. He wasn't going to tell him what clan, not that Tobi cared. "Be careful next time, or I might think you betrayed us."

"Hn."

"We need to replace your eyes before you blind," Tobi told him, leaving no room for argument. "But that means finding your brother's eyes. You won't be able to see anything for a week."

"Karin's going to do it. We have Itachi's eyes, she'll replace them," Sasuke said. He had also asked her to seal his own eyes back into the scroll. Their was another seal on the scroll, one Karin told him would sent it back to it's owner. "She'll tell you when she's done."

"Afterwards you can help with the war."

"Hn."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen- Older and Younger Brother

Meena

"How's the war going?" Mina asked. She was getting sick of it, like the Kyuubi would let her use it's chakra. It was almost a lost battle from the start. "Also I sense someone coming, you might want to protect your students."

"Oh oh bro, what about you?" Bee asked looking at them. He wanted to keep them safe, but to keep them safe. He had to keep her safe.

"He doesn't know me in this form. I just want to know how they found us."

"Who knows, motherfucker."

"Do you think it's funny to swear?"

"Motherfucker."

"I'll take that as a yes. Just keep an eye on them. One of them looks ready to kill the other."

Sasuke

Sasuke only looked at the man in front of him. He had thought he's seen someone running past him, and he had. His brother. "Hello Itachi."

"Sasuke, what a surprise," he said before he turned around and attacked me. "I don't want to do this."

"Then why are you doing it?"

"No choice."

"I see..." Sasuke knew the war had been going on for a while, he had to keep an eye on the white zetsu's since they were the ones being sacrificed. "So they brought you back?"

"I've been back for awhile."

"You're talking more then normal."

"You haven't find her?"

"No. I can't. Haven't seen either her blonde or black hair."

"So you know?"

"Records."

"You went into the Hokage's office."

"I might have." Sasuke said while dodging another one of his attacks. Itachi wasn't fighting with everything he had, not that he blamed him. This war was started by an idiot, who was pulling at straws. "That doesn't matter, how do we stop this?"

Meena

"Oh look a dead blonde moron," Mina said. He wouldn't know her, that was what she was planning on. They must have find out, where they were. But she didn't know why, it wasn't like they brought anything with them. Nothing they didn't have at the start of the month, unless they broke into A's office. She'd beat that he wasn't happy about that. "Guess that wars started."

"You mock my art?"

"No I mock the moron behind the art."

"Brat, were are the Jinchuriki."

"Got the wrong moving island. Iwa watches like five of them."

"They don't."

"How would you know."

"I'm an Iwa missing nin."

Mina only smiled at him. She already knew this, which was why she enjoyed his confused expression. "Yea, missing is the key word. Things have changed since you've last been there."

"Brat, this watched by Kumo, not Iwa," a man next to him said, but she could see the person in charge of Iwa coming, so she didn't care. He would know, but not them. The joys of having barely anyone know that you exist. "We want answers."

"Deidara," a flying old man said. Mina only smiled at him, as she acvited her bloodline. He was dead Edo Tensei. Their was a way to undo it, and she had read it in Mito's notes. Stupid Tobirama, she thought. She was glad that Kushina had given her a bunch of books, on the promise that she's never show anyone else, tell anyone else, or read ahead. Why Kushina trusted a two year old to keep her word, was beyond her, but she did.

"What is it!" the blonde, now Deidara, demanded. "Old man? I still see you haven't dead yet. After all, your the only living reminder of the first shinobi war."

Sasuke

He was getting tired of fighting his brother, but he had nothing to stop him. He hadn't tried his eyes, their wasn't a point, but maybe, just maybe. Seeing his own Mangekyou would snap him out of it, or even a genjutsu. Something had to work.

"Only Shusui can break this," Itachi said. He didn't have his friend's eyes, but at the same time. He was glad that Danzo didn't have them. Good Mina, he thought looked at Sasuke. "But Mina has them, you have to find Mina."

"I told you, I can't find her."

"You'll find her. Use my summons, they know her. I need to undo this."

"But you can't."

"No. He doesn't have enough control to control me completely."

"What goes into making this jutsu?"

Meena

"Where are we going?" Mina asked Onoki, she didn't know who the other two were, but she had to get to Sasuke. All three of them were moving the giant animal. She felt sorry for it, but she had more problems then flying people. Plus, she trained so she could get as good Shusui at his name sake. "Did Tsunade and A have an hand in this? If they do, tell them not to be mad at you."

"Why aren't they being mad at me?" Onoki asked wondering what the Uchiha was up to, he knew her clan. Getting out of any mess they wanted, but they were also good at causing said mess.

"Bee, see ya," Mina said winking at her new friend, before using Kami to get away from then, being able to go to different dimensions was child's play for her. Since she had replaced her eyes with Shusui's years ago. When she had finished the academy at the age of fifteen. "Tell your brother I want on my own free will."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen- Older Sister and Middle Child

Sasuke/Meena

Sasuke only looks at Itachi, but then something tips him off. Something, or someone, had appeared behind him and caught Itachi's leg.

"Aniki, what a surprise," a girl said her raven hair was tied the same way as Itachi's, along with the two long marks on his and her face. She looked like the little girl from that picture. "Sasuke? This is not the time to be spacing out."

Sasuke only looked at her, but blinked at her eyes. Itachi went to attack them, but she just looked at him and he froze. "Thank you, Mina."

"It's fine, but do you know who did this?" Mina asked waiting for Sasuke to snap out of his shock, but she might as well she what Itachi has planned, and knowing her brother. He has something planned, he always does.

But that doesn't mean she agrees with him. If she hadn't turned up, she mightn't have known the reason behind the massacre.

"Wait... Meena? Mina?" Sasuke says looked at her. He had thought she was his best friend, but it turned out that she was his sister. Why didn't he know? "Why didn't you help me?"

"I helped you as much as I was able," Mina said a frown on her face. She wanted to help him, but she wasn't allowed to. With the kyuubi, she had to be careful, but not only that Danzo didn't want her getting to close to him. Seeing as he knew that Madara Uchiha could control the kyuubi with his Sharingan. "But Danzo was keeping an eye on me, I didn't want him to know. That would've put your life at risk."

"Why would that put my life at risk?"

"Fox, Sasuke, I know you've seen him."

"Why did they use you?"

"I was the one who made the decision."

"What? Why?" Sasuke asked. He didn't think that anyone would want the nine tails sealed in them, but his own sister told me that she was the one who made that decision. "Why would you want to do that?"

"To protect you, and Naruto," Mina told him he didn't want to upset his sister, nor he could he get the entire story out of her, not in the middle of a war. But he would remember to ask her later. "To protect everyone I love. But afterwards, I had to change who I was. Just in case people thought the Uchiha had planned it."

Sasuke just looked at her. He had told her years ago that she didn't understand, but now it looked like she did understand, that she understood the pain of losing family more then he did.

To look at a family member, knowing that they didn't even know who you were. He could understand the pain she went through.

"Mina, Sasuke. Kabuto is doing this," Itachi said stopping both of their trains of thought. "We need to stop this. It'll most likely end the war."

"Key words brother, most likely," Mina said. She doubted the orange-masked man was going to give up that easily, but their was something familiar about him, something she hadn't seen since she was two or three years old. A few months before the end of the war, along with Kushina getting pregnant. "I don't he'll give up. But it'll reduce his numbers. I don't think he knows Edo Tensei."

"Was that what Orochimaru used? When he attacked Konaha?"

"Yes. Kabuto is his medic, so it makes sense that he knows it. But you don't." Mina thought it was a fair question on Sasuke's part. She was sure, that if she was still acting she would've asked. It wasn't a common thing to know about it. It was forbidden for a reason, a very good reason. "Also the fact that I don't think the snake wanted to give you more power. He knew that jutsu, so you didn't need to. Not if he wanted to use your body. It might be a good thing, that I took Pein's eyes. Good forbid what would happen if they got into the wrong hands."

"Pein? How did you..." Itachi said but then shook his head. He didn't want to know, how Mina did things, he had no clue. But they didn't have time for this, they had a snake to stop. "Never mind. Mina, you and I are going to talk about this later."

"Yes, daddy."

"Stop being a wise ass," Itachi told her while rolling his eyes. He didn't need to pretend, Sasuke knew the truth. Mina was the one who killed Danzo, so he knew his brother hadn't thought about attacking the village. "Mina, Sasuke. I'll tell what happened as we head in Kabuto's direction."

"I know why you attacked the clan," Sasuke said. Tobi had told him, about how the village elders pressured him into doing it. But all of them were dead, but so were his family par one person. He would become Hokage, and he would make sure no child would have to see their entire family dead. That was his promise, to his parents, to his future children and his two siblings. "I understand. But I wished you trusted either me or Meena with the truth."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen- Snakes

Sasuke/Meena

"So we're after Kabuto?" Mina asked following her brother through the forest. "And Kabuto is after me? How much fun we have, before stuffed around with. How are Karin and that? Where are they?"

Sasuke only looked at her. He had to sent them a note, telling them to run away from Tobi, before he tried to kill them. Revenge for him leaving. But how he would get one to them he didn't know, Tobi knew about his snakes.

"I'll sent them a message. Just write one," Mina told him giving him a scroll. "Don't just think about what you want to write them. It'll be on the scroll."

Sasuke only nodded at her. He had find his sister, but she wasn't like the Meena he remembered, she didn't smile as much. Nor did she have any of her verbal ticks, those that made Meena, Meena. But he guessed that in the end, Mina and Meena might as well have been two different people. "Thanks."

"It's fine." Mina quickly showed him the scroll, before summoning on her cats, giving the small tabi the scroll. She told her who there for,the cat was gone. It didn't take long, and they were soon following Itachi.

"Mina, Sasuke I want you to stay out of the fight as much as you can," Itachi said a small smile on his face. "I'll be using something you don't want to get caught in."

"Of course. Izanami? Don't worry Sasuke, I promise to tell you what's going on," Mina told him, and she knew that she would be guarding the cave. "Now you boys behave, I don't to hear how you've tried killing each other. Again."

Meena

Mina didn't know how long they were in their, but something caught her eye. A white snake, a white snake with a purple haired women in it's mouth. Anko. "Well, what do you know? Kabuto's seriously trying to become that creepy snake."

She walked up to it, it's small yellow eyes staying on her, but it couldn't move. Not unless it wanted to drop the cargo in it's mouth. Which isn't a good idea. She had a bad feeling about this war, like something was missing.

Getting the women from the snake wasn't hard. All she had to do was put her sword in it's belly.

She knew her bothers had made Kabuto realise the jutsu. But she wondered if Itachi was going to show Sasuke the truth, not the version Tobi had given him. His would be filled with holes, since he wasn't in the village. But still, something was familiar about him, and she was scared. She didn't want to know, since it could only be someone she loved. Someone who had died during the war.

Her cousin Obito would never do something like this, but he was meant to be dead. Madara was also meant to be dead, but she had looked at the rock before she left, his name was still clear. Only faded a little bit. According to the writing, she knew that meant... He was coming back, that he didn't plan to stay in the peaceful realms.

Sasuke/Meena

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Mina asked her brother. He had planned to being back the snake, but she didn't trust him enough.

"Mina, I want to know the truth. Don't you?" Sasuke asked and when she nodded, he put the snakes flesh near Anko's mark. "Besides, he would be the only one to know how to talk to them."

"The Hokages?"

"Yes, something happened in the past and it's important," Sasuke said, quickly getting away from the knocked out female. The white haired male looked at them, a smile on his face. Mina didn't do anything, but she knew he didn't know her.

"I see. I didn't think you'd be the one to bring me back?" Orochimaru said a smile on his face. "And who is this."

"I'm Mina Uchiha."

"Mina? Minato used to always talk about you," Orochimaru said. That blonde moron was always pride of his godchild, but he should've seen it. After all, their child was going to be a boy. But he had thought 'Meena' was their child, he had to admit,she pulled the rug from under his feet. It was nice knowing, that he wasn't the only one. "Same with Kushina. Now, Now, why did you want me back?"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen– Four Hokages

Mina/Sasuke

Mina and Sasuke only looked at each other, before looking at the village. It hadn't changed, not since Sasuke left. The only real difference to Mina was, that there were a few repairs going around. That less people were around. Dying for a war that might not have happened, had Madara Uchiha never left the village.

"What's wrong with him?" Suigetsu asked looking at the raven male, he didn't know why he was standing on top of a post. Then again, he was starting to learn that Uchiha's were weird.

"He's just remembering the past," Mina told him. She had done the same thing when she came back, from her three year training trip with Jiraiya. He knew her secret, he had to. He knew Kushina and Minato were having a boy. "Just him a minute."

"Why would he want to remember the past?" Karin asked. She didn't want to remember the past, her parents murder for one she wished never happened. But it had happened and she had to live with it.

"The good times."

"And if you don't have any?"

"He does. He just didn't think of them as good times when they happened."

"Like?"

"Like he's fifth birthday. He had fun then."

"How do you know?"

"I was there."

"How?"

"Dropped the henge." Mina smiled at her. She had done for ever one of Sasuke's and Itachi's birthdays. Itachi knew, but not Sasuke. Neither did mother and father, Mina thought looking at her brother's thoughtful expression. "He doesn't know about it. So let's keep it between us, k?"

"Sure," Karin told her, before they made their way to the Uchiha compound. Orochimaru, Juugo and Suigetsu behind them. The shrine had been breaking down for years, no one knew of its location. No one went into the compound, not since all three Uchiha siblings went missing.

Mina/Sasuke

"Are you sure, you're up to this?" Mina asked looking at Sasuke, then looking at the fire that burned brightly next to the stone piece. She had seen this before, even read it. Replacing her eyes with Shusui's at the age of fourteen. "You know it'll kill someone."

"Of course," Sasuke said nodding at Orochimaru. She had thought he was going to make _someone_ else do it, but at the same time, she guessed he could have his arms back. She was worried about the white _Zetsu_ that were living in him.

She never wanted to kill any one more, then she did Tobi that minute. Cousin or not, he was going to have to die for touching her brother. Itachi would've done the same, but this war wouldn't have been going in their favour.

But it was, and she didn't know how. According to Bee, who was till hiding on the giant turtle. A might have known who she was, but the others didn't. She doubted that Tsunade and A had told the others, not that she blamed them.

If the others didn't know she was an Uchiha, then the enemy wouldn't know. It would give her more time to figure out how to use the nine tails chakra, or to debate if she wanted to use it. She didn't have time to play tug a war with the giant, Uchiha hating fox.

The white skinned man only smiled at her, as he put death's mask over his face. They had gone to an old Uzumaki shrine to find it, along with a dozen more. She knew the reaper when she saw him, after all Minato had done the same thing… before Naruto was killed. Or at least she thought he died, but with things going on how they were. She wouldn't be surprised if a blond boy made his way to the village and told them his name was Naruto.

"Juugo, remove the white zetsu's," Orochimaru told the orange haired young man. Putting his hand on what Mina knew Sasuke's mark was, six white deformed human shaped beings came out of her brother.

"Now we meet the ones who know," Orochimaru told them his old body lying on the ground, while his new one slowly stood up. "The past Hokages."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen- Godfather and Past Mistakes

Mina/Sasuke

"So that's the first?" Suigetsu asked looking at the man with red armour and long brown hair. Mina only smiled at him. Hashirama Senju, both he and Tobirama would know why Madara did what he did, but she could guess. However it would only be that, a guess.

"Minato," Mina said looking at her godfather, while her dad didn't like the fact that Minato and Kushina were her godparents, he put on a brave face for his wife. "It's been awhile, sixteen years to be exact."

"Mina? It looks like you've dropped the henge," Hiruzen said, looking to his Orochimaru he narrowed his eyes. "Orochimaru why did you bring us back? Are you going to make us attack the Leaf."

"No, no. I'm here for young Sasuke," Orochimaru said a grin on his face, as he told them how he was able to get their souls. Minato was impressed, but Mina knew him. She could tell him anything and he would be impressed, but she still loved him for it.

"We don't have time for this," Mina told him, her eyes going red. She rarely used the thing, but it looked like she chose a bad time for it, since it looked like Tobirama wanted to kill her. "There's a war going on. In case you've forgotten, and the alliance isn't exactly holding strong."

"Alliance?" Hashirama asked, he looked like a happy child, looking at Minato he looked confused. "Who are you?"

"I'm the fourth," Minato told him, while showing the back of his rope. Mina just wanted to hit something.

"Wow! A forth."

"Shinobi Alliance, before I left Bee. We got a message saying that the five nations and the land of iron are fighting against Tobi… and Madara." Mina only rolled her eyes, Hashirama looked like a child was told Christmas was coming early. Through the mention of his old friend… it must have hit him hurt. "I'm sure my brother has questions, but something about this doesn't make sense."

"What doesn't make sense?" Tobirama asked looking at her. He knew some Uchiha who weren't effected by the curse of hatred and she looked like, she was one of them. Along with her brother. In fact, 'Sasuke' reminded him of Kagami, while his hair wasn't as crazy, it still had an odd shape to it.

"I'll tell you later. Don't have enough facts to know if I'm correct."

"Of course," Hashirama told them, a giant smile on his face. He was willing to help anyone he could, if this meant he was helping his village, then so be it. "What do you want to know?"

"I want to know what my brother died for," Sasuke said, his eyes growing darker. He had killed his brother, but Mina had told him that Itachi wanted to die at his hands. So that he could wipe his soul clean. "So tell me, what are shinobi?"

Mina/Sasuke

"So I see…" Sasuke said looking at his hands. So Madara had turned traditor and tried to kill the first. However, it felt like he was missing something. Curse of hatred, it sounded like something any shinobi could have.

"So brother, what's your choice?" Mina asked, she was curious to see what her brother would do. She could tell that Orochimaru was curious, he must have gone back for Kabuto and seen what he's done. Trying to follow his footsteps, like he had told them earlier. "You know mine. I've done too much to let the village burn."

"Mina, it looks like we've got a war to join," Sasuke said looking at his teammates. Team Hack was his team, and he was their teacher. He swore he'd do better by them, then his own sensei. Kakashi was lazy, but he knew the man was fighting his own demons. "Mina, how far are we from it? And aren't they after you."

"No, Sasuke their after a Meena Uzumaki. It's the one good thing about that henge, they don't know," Mina told him. She had already told Sasuke about what happened, he wanted to know and she saw no reason why he shouldn't. After all, she had allowed the fourth to seal the nine tails in her, to protect her family. "They don't know I'm an Uchiha. Remember 'went' missing, everyone thought I was dead. I can think of a few stories, but don't worry. You don't have to worry your pretty little head about it."

"So we're going?" Suigetsu asked a smile on his face, while Jugo just nodded. Sasuke knew that he would make sure nothing happened to them, along with Mina. While he didn't know her, he knew that part of 'Meena's' personality wasn't fake. "Time we saved the land's butt. Do we have to bring Karin?"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty- War

Mina

Mina didn't know what to think. Orochimaru thought it was better if she went to see how the Kage's were doing, while Sasuke, Jugo and Suigetsu went to the battlefield. Sure, she had Karin, but she didn't want to push the Uzumaki into working with her.

After all, she used her clan's name. She was still using her clan's name. However, she could think about what name she used later, now she had to make sure the Kage don't die on them. They were one of their strongest fighters.

That and she didn't have to worry about her brother. The past four Hokage's went with them, so they had more protect then she and Karin. Sure, she knew Orochimaru was strong, but she didn't trust me.

"Oh... dear lord."

Sasuke

"Kid, complain later," Tobirama told him when they landed on the battlefield. It looked horrible, but he only had one of Mina's seals. Soon the figure was in a barrier, one that was connected to Mina's Sharingan, so he wouldn't be getting our of their anytime soon, he knew it was wrong to brag.

But his sister's Sharingan was most likely one of the strongest. More so then Madara's, she had a reason to have more darkness in her heart, then he did. But he knew her strength come from her will to protect.

Just like Itachi's.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked looking at him, she looked worn. The battle didn't look to be in their favour. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to protect the Leaf, the same village my sister and brother wanted to protect," he told her, while looking at Madara. Once Mina pointed a few signs out, he could see them. It was like Madara was looking at them, but wasn't at the same time.

Mina

"Hey Tsunade," Mina said to the women, her hair was grey, instead of it's normal blond. "What happened to you?"

The women was also ripped in half, her summons covered her torso, along with another four covered the over Kages. It looked like their fight did not end well.

"Karin, heal her," Orochimaru told her, Karin looked at him. She had no loyalty to him, but Mina and Sasuke were another story. Letting the women bite her arm, she smiled at the raven, who gave her a weak smile back. "Tsunade, you fought with Madara?"

"We did," Tsunade told him, keeping an eye on her team mate. She didn't want to think badly of him, but both she and Jiraiya had been betrayed too many times for her not to be weary around him.

"Don't worry, Tsunade, he wants to see what Sasuke will do," Mina told her, a smile on her face. The other Kage were healing, but she was still worried about her brother, and his team mates. "Why don't we heal the others. And go help? I think they'll need all the help they can get."

Sasuke

He knew this was bad, the giant tree was killing everyone. Taking their chakra, he knew he had to get rid of it, but how? Move it? Take it somewhere else, so he, Tobirama and Hashirama could deal with it? He didn't know.

"Sasuke?" Mina asked leaning next to him. He that smile, knew it when she was Meena. She was worried. She was always worried about him, always worried about Sakura, then he he realised that Sakura was like a little sister to her, always had been, ever since Team Seven was created. He knew that Sai would be under the same wing. She would take care of them, like she took care of him.

"That tree is killing everyone," he told her. He didn't know what she could do about it, until a red chakra covered them. "What?"

"Kurama and I have come to an understanding on the way here," Mina told him, a smile on her face. "We'll protect them Sasuke. We'll also stop Madara and Tobi, but you must believe we will."

"Hn."

"That's my brother."

Smiling, he only rolled his eyes. Both of them looked at Madara, they had to stop him. Or else the whole world was going to be under a genjustu.


	21. Chapter 21

Mina's Secret

Mina has many secrets, but only two of them have been told. In this war, where anything and everything can be used against you, does she stand a chance. Or will she be another marker in the dirt.


End file.
